Goku's sister? Vegeta's love?
by xxSlytherinMomma08xx
Summary: What would u do if ur bf knockedup another chic? Duh! dump him, punch the chic in the face, find the one guy that loves only you, and help hook up ur bestfriends. Vegeta and Original Character Rei centered.
1. Band Practice

**Goku's Sister? Vegeta's Love?**

Note: Rei and Beka are the same person; you get both names from Rebecca. And yes a whole bunch of this is from 'The Fast and The Furious.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the story and the original characters (Nicole, Ali, and Rei).

**Bold is ppl thinking**

**-**Blah blah- is a phone conversation

Band Practice

Rei pov

"Shit, I'm late. Vegeta's gonna kill me." I yelled as I ran out the door to my Infinity G20 (royal blue with silver dragons on the sides) and sped off to band practice.

-elsewhere-

"Goku your sister better get here or else…" Vegeta yelled at my brother. Goku was my big brother, he always stuck up for me and our younger sister Nicole, not that we couldn't take care of ourselves. He's the oldest of us at 23 and is 6'1" (im 21 and 5'6" and Nicole is 19 and 5'7"). Vegeta on the other hand is only 9 months older than me at 22 and is 5'10". He may have the body of a god but he is the most stubborn person I know, and he's my best guy friend.

Vegeta pov

"Or what Vegeta," I heard Rei say "Never mind I don't want to deal with you right now" she said. I turned to her, " What's the matter Rei, PMS?" I asked "Nope I'll leave that to you this month." she snapped back. **Something's up, she never snaps back unless she's upset. **"Goku we're gonna take a walk be back in 5 min." I said as I grabbed Rei's arm and dragged her outside. "What the fuck is your problem Rei?" I yelled.

"There's no problem." She said. I could tell she was lying.

"I can tell you're lying. I'm gonna find out anyway, so just tell me." I said. If you haven't noticed Rei is the only person that I'm really close too. She turned to me with tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"Marc cheated on me again," I hugged her tighter, "and this time he got the girl pregnant." She cried into my shirt. "Hey why don't you vent some stress through singing?" I suggested. She nodded and we went back inside. **I'm gonna pummel Marc.**

Rei pov

Even though Vegeta is a stubborn ass, he can be really caring when it comes to me. When we went back inside, I noticed Chi-chi had arrived. She's 22 and Goku's girlfriend. She asked.

"Are you okay Beka?" I smiled "Yeah I'm fine" I lied. She and Goku were practicing already. I am lead female vocalist and Vegeta is lead male vocalist and guitarist. Chi-chi plays the keyboard and backup vocals, and Goku is the drummer. We went through about 4 songs before I sank to the floor crying. Vegeta sat beside me.

"Rei forget about him you are to good for him anyway" he said. "Your right I need to get over him. Can I crash here and race with you tonight," I asked.

"Sure if Goku says so." He said. Goku looked at him "you take care of her tonight, ya hear me?" he said. "Don't worry Goku I'll make sure no guy goes within 10 ft. of her" he told Goku. Goku looked at him funny. "Outside now we need to talk" he and Vegeta went outside.

Vegeta pov

"Take it easy on my sister tonight okay, she's really touchy right now" he said pleadingly. "Goku listen to me I may act like a hard ass all the time but Rei is more important to me than anything" I confessed to him.

"You and me both. Hey why don't you ask her out?" he asked.

"Because I'd never let her go, and she's to young for that kind of commitment" I said.

"How thick headed are you" he yelled at me, "if you think that she's not ready for commitment after she stayed with marc through all the time he cheated on her then maybe you don't deserve her" he screamed at me. Chi-chi came outside, "will you keep it down Beka's trying to get some sleep before the races tonight." She said. "Come on Chi lets go, and Vegeta…?" Goku said "I know I won't let any thing happen to her okay?" I asked. He smirked and left. I went inside to make a phone call.


	2. Racing and Kissing

**Goku's Sister? Vegeta's Love?**

Note: Rei and Beka are the same person; you get both names from Rebecca. And yes a whole bunch of this is from 'The Fast and The Furious.

**NOTE: **Trunks and Vegeta are not related at all, yet. This is how the whole thing goes okay, Goku, Rei, and Nicole are brother and sisters, Ali and Krillin are brother and sister, Brolly and Chi-chi are brother and sister, and Trunks and Gohan are brothers. I've put the pairings at the bottom of this page okay. Oh. And if you don't like the way I do things you can fuck off cuz I don't need people who don't respect others k.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the story and the original characters (Nicole, Ali, and Rei).

**Bold is ppl thinking**

**-**Blah blah- is a phone conversation

Racing and Kissing

Vegeta pov

-hello-hey Krillin-hey Vegeta wat's up-are you racing tonight-yep and I'm bringing Juu wat bout you-yeah Rei's coming with me-yeah how's she holding up-she's trying to keep busy-ya know maybe you should take her out sometime-have you talked to Goku at all today-no why-because he said the same thing-maybe you should listen to us then- I might anyway I have to install some NOS tanks so I'll see ya later okay-k bye-bye-

I worked on my black Ford TS50. Instead of take it to a high price detail shop I had Rei's sister Nicole, do the detail for a lot less and she did it all by hand. She works at a garage that my friend Trunks owns. She's taking college art classes to get better at detailing even though she does a perfect job already.

I had installed the tanks and was done by 8:30. I went inside to wake Rei. "Rei get your ass up and ready we leave at 9:00" I yelled as I went upstairs to my room.

"Well you'd better get moving Geta I don't want to be late cause of you" She yelled from the kitchen. I showered and dressed in baggy black pants, a black muscle t-shirt, and my black boots. I went into the kitchen to find Rei; my jaw hit the floor when I saw her. She had her hair in a high ponytail exposing a slender neck. She had little make-up applied if any. She wore a pink see through, off the shoulder top over a black tank top, a black mini skirt, and pink Timberlands. She didn't even resemble the broken girl that I comforted just hours before.

Rei pov

I noticed him staring when he walked in the kitchen. "Careful Geta you're drooling" I said. He smirked, "Why do you call me Geta" "Because it's a shorter name for you. Why do you call me Rei instead of Beka or Beki" I asked. "Because it suits you better, Come on we need to get going" he answered. We got in our cars and I followed him to the tracks. Krillin and his girlfriend Juu were already there. I parked next to Krillin, and Vegeta parked next to me. I look around hoping to find Krillin's sister Ali, but Krillin said she wasn't coming tonight. I looked back to Vegeta and noticed that Chi-chi's brother Brolly was parked on Vegeta's other side. I also noticed the skanks that were hanging all over them, and the pleading looks the guys were giving me, so I decided to intervene.

"Ladies, ladies, please hands off the merchandise and I don't just mean the cars. These boys are worth big bucks and they belong to me, so fuck off!" I said giving a death glare. It seemed to work cuz they all backed off except for a short blonde. She walked up to me with a smirk.

"So you're Marc's ex-slut, huh?" she said and pointed at Vegeta, "How much is this one paying." I punched her in the face.

"Just cuz you got knocked up by Marc doesn't mean he's gonna treat you any better." I screamed. Geta held me back from hitting her again.

"Aight Speeddemon chill save some energy for the racin'" Geta said using my nickname. "No problem Deathwish." I said. He gave me a peck on the cheek and went to do his own racing. I went off to win some money. I won 3 races and $6,000 before the cops came. I found Geta and followed him to a parking garage. I got out and grabbed my bag. I opened my bag and pulled out a pair of baggy pants with chains and lots of pockets. Geta was changing to so I pulled off my skirt and put on the pants before he could peep. I threw my skirt in my bag and then took off my shirt and tank top, and put a fishnet shirt on over my pink bra. I put the rest of my clothes in the bag, tossed it in the car and capsuled my car. Geta had changed into a white wife beater and a dark blue dress shirt over that. He capsuled his car and we walked out to the street. We could still hear the sirens. We stopped on the corner to wait for the light to change. I noticed a cop car driving by. Geta noticed to so he put an arm around my waist, I leaned up and kissed him; he leaned down to deepen the kiss. **Damn I could get used to this.** It took all my will to pull away when I noticed the car was gone.

"Sorry that has been building up for awhile" Geta told me. I blushed. "Do you hear me complaining?" I said. We started walking back to his place. "Rei I would like to take you to dinner tomorrow but if it's too soon after Marc, I understand" he said. I turned to him with a shocked look on my face. I kissed him again. "It's about damn time" I told him as we went inside. "Better late then never, right?" He smirked. "G'night Geta" I said and went to the guest room for some much needed sleep.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! yeah here are the pairings

Goku+Chi-chi

Vegeta+Rei

Trunks+Nicole

Gohan+Ali

Krillin+Juu

Sry but Brolly is by himself.


	3. Dates and Phone Calls

**Goku's Sister? Vegeta's Love?**

Note: Rei and Beka are the same person; you get both names from Rebecca. And yes a whole bunch of this is from 'The Fast and The Furious.

**NOTE: **Hey guys I'm back and I'm not too happy about only getting one review so if you're in to this fic I suggest you review or there may not be a fic anymore. Oh. And if you don't like the way I do things you can fuck off cuz I don't need people who don't respect others okay. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the story and the original characters (Nicole, Ali, and Rei).

**Bold is ppl thinking**

**-**Blah blah- is a phone conversation

Dates and Phone Calls

Rei POV

I woke up the next morning trying to remember what had happened the night before. I noticed I was at Geta's. I crawled out of bed and looked for clean clothes and remembered that I had worn them last night. I got a towel to cover what I did have on. I walked to Geta's room and found him asleep. I just kinda stared at him sleeping. **I like him a lot and I know he likes me but he probably thinks I'm miss goody-goody. I wish there was some way that I could change that. **So I decided to do the unexpected (at least by Geta's standards). I abandoned my towel and climbed in Vegeta's bed. His breathing hadn't changed so I don't think he woke up, so I snuggled a little. I placed my hand on his stomach and started gently stroking his abs.

His hand grabs my wrist and he roles on his side to face me. I give my best innocent look, "What?"

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked.

"Well seeing that I have class in 10 min, a change of clothes would be nice." I said sweetly. In his boxers, Vegeta and all his glory (a puddle of drool forms on the author's keyboard) got out of bed and walked into his closet. "I think I've got a shirt that you left here sometime ago… ah here you go." He handed me my old Green Day shirt. "And here is the only thing I own that will fit you right." It was a pair of sweat pants that said 'Bad Ass' on the butt. "Thanx, now how should I dress for our date?" I asked.

"Nice but nothing too fancy, k?" he said.

"Yep, see you at 7:30." I kissed him and left. I parked as close as I could to the college and ran to class.

After class I sat at one of the tables on the front lawn of the main campus. Nicole saw me and came to sit with me.

"Whose pants did you get into?" she asked me.

"Vegeta's," I said smiling. She looked at me with the most shocked look, "I didn't mean it like that Nicole."

"I know I'm just messin' with you so, what did happen last night?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, me and Vegeta went racin' but I punched Marron too?" I said, "She was dissing me and Vegeta so I hit her and would have kept hitting her had Vegeta not pulled me off of her. Did you know that she's the slut that Marc got pregnant?" I asked.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep and after that we got chased by cops, then he kissed me and now we have a date tonight." I said

"You're dating him now, wait… are you gonna tell him about … ya know?" she asked.

"I think I might." I said as Krillin's sister Ali Drake sat down.

"Tell who about what?" she asked.

"I might tell Geta about my telepathy." I said.

"Why would you tell him?" she asked.

"Because I'm now dating him." I said.

" 'BOUT DAMN TIME!" she yelled. I smiled at her.

"That's exactly what I told him, but he won't tell me where he's taking me he just said dress nice. So I guess it's a surprise." I told them.

"Well for Vegeta's sake it better be a good one." Nicole stated.

"So Nicole how's your boss Trunks doing?" Ali asked changing the subject. Nicole works at Wilson's a local detail and auto body repair garage and she's been forever in love with one of the owner's Trunks Wilson. He's 20yrs old, 5'9", blue eyes, lavender hair that hangs just past his eyes, and a great body.

"Well Ali if you want to know so bad why don't you ask his brother Gohan since you like him so much?" Nicole said making Ali blush. Ah yes Gohan Wilson, younger brother to Trunks and Ali's not so secret crush. That I know of the still haven't started dating.

"411 on that Nicole he is taking me to dinner tomorrow evening" Ali stated. Well then I guess they are dating.

"Am I the only one who is still single?" Nicole asked no one in particular. I looked at Ali with a smile.

"Well why don't I fix that for ya?" I asked pulling out my cell to make a call.

-hello-hey Geta-you're not calling to cancel are you-nope-oh then what can I do for you-ya know how Trunks and Nicole like each other-yeah-well can you talk to Trunks and get him to ask Nicole on a date-you want me to help them hook up-yes please-what do I get for it-knowing your date is happy-how 'bout a second date-okay-really-yep well I got to go so see ya later-bye-

"I can't believe you just did that." Nicole said in embarrassment.

"Yeah and if I left it to you it would never happen so if you'll excuse me I have a date to get ready for." I said and left.

Geta POV

"That was interesting," I said looking at Trunks, "You heard my end of that conversation right?" I asked him.


	4. Author's Appology

**Goku's Sister? Vegeta's Love?**

Note: Rei and Beka are the same person; you get both names from Rebecca. And yes a whole bunch of this is from 'The Fast and The Furious.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the story and the original characters (Nicole, Ali, and Rei).

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I promise I will soon I'm adding this from a school computer so it may not load right. My schedule is filling up fast with homework and going to tennis practice and other stuff, again I'm sorry but I will update soon.

-SsjPrinceluvr07-


	5. Telling Big Brother

**Goku's Sister? Vegeta's Love?**

Note: Rei and Beka are the same person; you get both names from Rebecca. And yes a whole bunch of this is from 'The Fast and The Furious.

**NOTE: **Hey guys I'm back and I'm not too happy about only getting one review so if you're in to this fic I suggest you review or there may not be a fic anymore. Oh. And if you don't like the way I do things you can fuck off cuz I don't need people who don't respect others okay. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the story and the original characters (Nicole, Ali, and Rei).

**Bold is ppl thinking**

**-**Blah blah- is a phone conversation

Chapter 4

Telling Big Brother

Geta POV

"That was interesting," I said looking at Trunks, "You heard my end of that conversation right?" I asked him.

"Yeah but what do you want me to do about it?" Trunks replied.

"Quit being a pussy and ask her out, you already know she'll say yes" I said annoyed.

"I don't want her to think I asked her just because you pestered me too, I'll wait a few days" he mumbled.

"Fine but remember she may not wait much longer" I said.

"I know but…"

"No buts you two have been dancing on egg shells worrying about how the other feels about a relationship for four fucking years and I'm getting really sick of the whole thing. You wanna kno how much she likes you look in her eyes when she looks at you and that's your answer. Now while you're thinking about that I have a date to get ready for if you don't mind" I walked of to finish planning for my date.

Rei POV

Before I do anything else I will do a quick explanation of my past. Five years ago when I was 16 my parents were killed in a head on collision with a drunk driver. Nicole was with them but survived wit a dislocated shoulder, sprained wrist and three broken ribs. Goku and I thank Kami everyday that at least she survived. Goku being of age became our guardian. We used the money that mom and dad left us to bye a 4 bedroom house instead of staying in our old one because we wanted a new start. On the second floor is the computer room, the guest room, and Nicole's room, On the main floor is the kitchen, family room, and Goku's room. In the basement is the laundry room, the game room, and my room. Anyway back to whatever I was doing.

When I pulled into the drive I saw Goku's Honda Accord in the garage. I parked and rushed inside to fin him. "Big Brother?" I yelled.

"I'm in the family room." he answered.

I walked in skipping, "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" I squeaked.

"What, what, what?" He laughed.

"I have a date tonight." I said as his expression went sour.

"With who? Marc?" he asked Through clenched teeth.

"Ewww. Gross. Not after that skank Marron" I said in disgust.

"Broly?" He guessed again.

"Ewww, too old" I said.

"Then who" he asked angrily.

"Vegeta." I said.

He looked at me kind of relieved. "He's a guy that I approve of but remember…"

"I know, I know, a guy, no matter how cute or sweet, is still a guy so be careful. You tell me this every time I go out on a date. This is Vegeta we're talking about the only person that respects me more that him is you, so take a chill pill and let me have a little fun, okay?" I asked.

"Fine" he said.

"Oh and guess who has a date tomorrow?" I said

"Who?" he asked

"Gohan and Ali." I said

"It's about time" he said.

"I know" I said looking at my watch. It was 6:30. "Shit, Geta will be here at 7:30 I have to go shower and change." I said as I went to get ready. **I hope this will be lots of fun.**

Thank you all for your lack of reviews please don't worry about my feelings I just happen to be spending a lot of valuable time on this fanfic and 2 other so please just move on.

I'm fucking kidding guys seriously if you like this please review this is my first fanfic that's longer than one chapter I need help ppl please all I'm asking is take maybe 30 seconds to go to the bottom of this page and review or else all my stories to come will never be as good as they can be. SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF FUTURE FANFICS.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry to all who liked how this was going and if you have stayed faithful I applaud you. I plan on rewriting the whole thing. I started writing at 18 and now im 22 and ready to start over with a better idea of how I want this to go, so please bear with me. Those who want to berate me for taking so long I will let you do so but only for awhile. Again I do apologize.


End file.
